Une tempête et tout change
by Yume Tsukiyo
Summary: Zoro et Sanji se Retrouvent pris Dans une tempête de neige sur l'ile natal de chopper, c'est là que tout change ... Yaoi Zo & Sa


Zoro et Sanji sont pris dans une tempête et là tout change. Yaoi Zo&Sa

* * *

APRES AVOIR Recruter un nouveau membres de l'équipage: Chopper. L 'équipage du Chapeau de Paille decida de rester encore un peux de temps Dans ce pays sans nom. Ainsi, Chopper apprenais à connaitre Chaque membre de l'équipage.

Un matin, alors que l'équipage prenait un petit déjeuné dans la cuisine du Vogue Merry. Pipo pris la parole.

- «J'ai eux Une idée cette nuit, Puisque le reste quelques jours encore, sur le site Acheter Pourrait-du-Bois. Comme ça, si je dois réparé le bateau, j'aurais réserve une!!

Super !!!!! s'écria Luffy la bouche pleine.

On parle pas la bouche peine, Grogna le cuisiner encore aux fourneaux.

J'ai fait les comptes hier soir et encore sur une assez d'argent pour pouvoir se le permettre, approuva la jeune navigatrice Toutant Regardant le Capitaine déjà excitatrice Comme une puce.

J'veux allé acheter bu bois! CRIA Luffy Encore plus avec engouement pour cette nouvelle activité.

Je sais Pouvez vous où en Touvre, Chopper dit d'une voix timide. A cette aveux tout l'équipage se tournois vers le renne. Même Zorro Qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Mais, fait il longe Faire une marche dans la montagne, avant d 'arrivait chez le bucheron donc je vous parle, continua le nouveau membre d'équipage. »

A cette information nouvelle, il y un grand silence. Personne n'avait envi de pendentif Plusieurs heures marcher dans la neige et encore moins si il Fallait GRAVIR Une montagne. Ce changement brutal d'humeur collective, propres Échapper au sabreur un petit rire. A ce rire Nani pausa Regard malicieux sur Zoro et un sourire un peux sadique se dessina sur son visage.

Zoro est tu volontaire concepteur, annonça t-elle sur un ton triomphant.

Quoi !!!!!!!!!!!! hors de question dans tes rêves sorcière.

Bien fait pour toi baka t'avait Qu'a pas rire, s'interpella Sanji provocateur d'un ton. Le blond Avait fini de nettoyer son lieu de travail et Était adossé un plan de travail fils en face de Zoro.

J'ai droit une pause Une condition? Interrogea Le designated volontaire à Nani.

Oui, tout se que tu veux, Lui répliqua t-elle. »

Un instant, cette Zoro leva et se planta devant provocateur fils. «Tu viens avec, Toi Moi» lui déclara t-il droit dans les yeux. C'était Pour Lui Une Façon de se venger. Nani ne fit pas d'objection une demande Cette. Sanji ne fis Aucune objection Puisque c'était Nani Qui lui Demandait de le faire.

Après le déjeuné, les deux jeunes hommes se Résolue a partir. Ils avaient pris une Carte du Pays ou Était écrit toutes les indications à partir de Chopper et de l'argent. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés chaudement.

Sanji pris la carte voiture Zoro les auraient perdu en moins de trois secondes. Ainsi, le compagnon dirigea obligataires fils dans la montagne. Durant les longs heures de marche, tous deux ne dit un mot, sauf pour indiquer la direction, une autre l'.

Au bout de trois heures de marche, Zoro burlesquement s'arrêta pour contempler le ciel. Il était gris et le vent venait de se lever. A cette arrêt soudain, Sanji se retourna et observa son compagnon de route. Il portait un manteau noir Qui fessait Ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Sanji apprecier sa présence une session Coté, même si ils se disputaient souven, t il aimait cet ami Avec une tendresse à queue. Mais, il ne lui Avait jamais vraiment EXPRIME SES tendres sentiments pour lui.

«Il vas y Avoir Une tempête» Lacha Le sabreur. ILS SE misent alors a accéléré Leur pas.

Mais la tempête les rattrapa, Le vent se leva et la neige se mis à tomber Avec une rare violence. Les hommes cherchaient désespérément un habrit.

Soudain, Sanji s'effondra A Côté de son partenaire. Zoro l'aida a se Soulever mais AMI fils Était frigorifié. «J'en peux plus» lui voua une Sanji LORSQUE Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Zoro eux un pincement au cœur a l'aveu que son ami venait de lui faire. Jamais aucun des deux auraient eux Le courage d'Faiblesse Une avoué. Toucher par les quelques mots de Sanji, Zoro Le Pris par la queue et mis le bras de son compagnon sur son épaule. «Courage Aller, il ya Falaise Une le vas pouvoir trouver un endroit tranquille»

En effet, Quelque instant plus tard déposa délicatement Sanji Zoro À bout de force, Dans une petite grotte. Sanji s'appuya contre Une des parois de Leur Abri. Il était exténué, il Avait froid et il Avait Une grande envie de dormir. Zoro se rendant compte de l'AMI fils êta s'agnenouilla devant Lui et pris visage Dans son secteur ERP.

- «Ne t'endors pas Sanji SI te plait, SA vois Était tendre et douce mais un voile de d'inquiétude se devinait Dans celle ci.

J'ai froid, repeta une Sanji nouveau. »

Zoro alors pris Dans son compagnon les bras et le serra fort. Était Sanji, maintenant entre les jambes du sabreur avec les puissants bras de celui-ci »autour de lui. Ces soutiens-gorge Qui tentaient en vin de le réchauffé, le réconfortaient. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre la fatigue et le sommeil. Le batteur voyant le blond fermait les yeux Glissa ses lèvres au niveaux des oreilles de l'AMI fils. Meme si il avait les yeux fermaient Sanji sentait de soufle Chaudé de sauveur Dans son fils cour. Il trouvÃ CECI Très agréable et sensuel même.

- «Sanji Reste avec moi, dit moi Quelque chose. Sa voix si tendre fit ouvrir les yeux de Sanji.

Qu'est Grogna que tu veux que je te dise?

Je sais pas ... si tu veux Chacun à tour de rôle poser Une question une l'autre, proposa Zoro.

Si tu veux, pourquoi tu te bat avec trois sabres? Interrogea le blondinet.

LORSQUE j'étais apprenti, un homme est venu du village Dans lun. Il portait deux sabres Avec lui, tout le monde l'avaient recognized grâce a ses armes. Admiratif devant cet homme qui n'avait pas visage découvert Encore fils de capuchon fils, J'ai décidé de faire pareil mais avec trois sabres. Avait Zoro un ton amusé en Répondant à une question this. Sanji, quand t'a lui pouvait Deviner le sourire que fils protecteur Avait sur les lèvres.

C'est mignon, alors Commenta Sanji

Si tu veux. A mon tour, comment t'est venu ta passion pour la cuisine? Demanda le sabreur.

Avec ma grand mère, LORSQUE je passais mes vacances chez elle. Je lui donnais un coups de main, c'est elle Qui ma donnais la passion de cuisiner. Expliqua le cuisiner avec un ton un peux nostalgique.

Tu sais quoi? Ca m'étonne pas de toi, tu Toujours est-Prés Rendre un service, lui expliqua interlocuteur fils. A ces mots, le jeune blond sourire remarque à cette. Il Faut croire Qu'ils se connaissaient un peux même si ils se disputaient de temps en temps. Tu te sens mal? S'inquiéta Zoro.

Oui, merci. J'aurais jamais pensé que un jour tu prendrais, aussi bien, soin de moi et que tu Soit si doux, lui avoua Sanji. Il sentit alors les bras Qui l'entouraient le serrer un peux plus. Il pouvait sentir le torse et la respiration du thorax de cet homme qui s'occupait de lui.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de sentiments Montré a qui qu'importe, lui expliqua l'homme aux cheveux verts. »

Sur ces mots, Les Deux prisonniers de la neige fermèrent les yeux. Zoro installation sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, sans relâchait la pression de ses soutiens-gorge. Sanji, lui appuya sa tête contre Celle de Son compagnon. Tout deux, un instant de Cette, se sentaient incroyablement bien. La présence de l'ONU et de l'Autre Était d'un grand réconfort and their procuraient Une certaine joie. C'est Ainsi, que les deux membres de l'équipage de Luffi.

* * *

Voila la premiere partie de mon histoire. Comment vous la trouvez????


End file.
